Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The placement and management of geospatial data, or data associated with specific geographic locations, has come into focus as use of mobile devices and cloud services become more widespread. Geospatial data may be available from numerous sources, in many diverse and heterogeneous formats and structures, and may be compiled using various geospatial data collection techniques. As such, it may be desirable to assure that the various sources of potential geospatial data, such as user applications, interact with the geographically-appropriate datacenters.
Geospatial data processing and management, although fairly complicated, may be reasonably implemented by large companies with their commensurate resources. However, user application developers are becoming smaller as application development becomes easier and simpler. Such smaller developers may lack the resources larger companies do, and may find it difficult to take advantage of geospatial data processing.